Various devices include one or more fans for purposes related to air conditioning and air flow. Fans are commonly used to cool components of a device, such as a central processing unit (CPU), graphics card, chipset, hard disk, memory, etc. within a computer. There exists a constant need for improvement in many aspects of fan use with such devices.